


Just Like Heaven

by Blownwish



Series: Cities in Dust [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80s, AU, Angst, Jjbek, M/M, Otapliroy, Pliroy, Porn, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Yuri is miserable during the happiest time of his life.(Or the last part of an 80s hs otapliroy au no one asked for.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part in a series; it is probably going to make a little more sense (if that's even possible) if you've read Bizarre Love Triangle and Personal Jesus. 
> 
> Just wanted to say humbled and overjoyed I am by the reaction this series has gotten. Being able to make people happy with something I write is such a privilege and I just want you to know how much I appreciate the opoortunity and the kindness.

“Okay, Kitten. Sit back and let JJ explain the Mystery that is Beks.” He licks off some bean burrito and slurps his cup Dr Pepper dry. That burp is illegal in at least thirty two countries. Why he has to make a production out of them is beyond Yuri. “It's like this,” he pops his wrapper in the Taco Bell bag Yuri’s holding on his lap and fishes for a napkin he somehow failed to find the first time. He'd gotten Yuri some party tacos and a Coke, which was fine. Yuri liked Taco Bell okay but Sonic always had way better drinks. “He's always one hundred and fifty percent in any given situation. You put him on a desert island. Come back in a year. He's gonna be living in a two story cabin with fresh running water and cable tv.” He winks like he's telling Yuri some great state secret. “He only knows how to go above and beyond. Nothing else.”

It's ten at night. Yuri is stoned and ready to suck JJ’s dick behind this 711, not wax philo-fucking-sophical about one of the two guys who’re too good for him - especially with the other guy who's too good for him. “Wow. Amazing. I never noticed.” He needs dick and he needs it now. It's night, no one is going to see anything - and why the fuck is he listening to this crazy shit?

JJ sighes. “He's like what they call deep waters and all that.”

“You gonna keep telling me about Otabek like I dont fuck him or are you gonna pull it out, dumbass?”

He bites his straw when he smiles. “Heh.”

Yuri tosses the bag at the dumpster and misses spectacularly. The plop and drop is the stuff of legends because there's a big smear of grease on the side of the 711 logo, now. He should hit it with his Coke on general principle, but he's got fucking parched from that huge bag of weed JJ shook out of Leo a couple of hours ago, and he's not about to suck dick with cottonmouth. He takes a sip as JJ unbuttons his Guess jeans. “Who wears a button fly when he's getting head?”

JJ pulls him forward. “Hey, rinse your mouth out a little so I can kiss you.” He has the worst, most oniony fucking burrito breath. “You ate meat.” Ugh. Mr Meat is Murder is back and he's pushing Yuri’s straw against his lip.

“You got a breath mint?”

“Pretty, pretty please rinse and spit, baby?”

Oh, really? Fine. Whatever. He rolls his eyes as he sucks down a bunch, works it around his mouth as JJ pulls down his pants a little more - and even gargles for good measure - before he turns as spits it all out into the parking lot. “Please tell me you borrowed his breath mints?” Otabek's the patron saint of minty fresh breath, and of course Mr Morrissey didn't bother with that detail. Still, his dick’s half hard and Yuri's already thinking about how he's going to pull back the foreskin and just forget about kissing tonight.

“Come here?”

Or maybe not, because tilts his head and he's so, so fucking beautiful, onion breath and all. JJ is his dork-ass angel. Yuri lets JJ brush his lips against his as Yuri begins to stroke him off a little. “I should make you go buy some Certs with your pants like this. Maybe you'll get them for free if the register guy is a fag.”

There's a loud engine and there's a light. They break apart instantly. JJ is panicking, yanking up his pants as Yuri narrows his eyes and glares into the headlight that's more like a spotlight that's coming closer and -

Yuri is out of JJ’s Mustang and rushing toward the light, laughing as the engine guns one last time, hollering in Russian: “Took you long enough!”

“You guys trying to get busted?” Otabek's arm is fast and his lips are faster. He tastes like mint. Otabek passes his Certs tablet from his mouth to Yuri’s. Then he breaks the kiss. “Don't chew it up. Leroy probably needs it.”

Yuri snorts as he does this goofy-ass skip back to JJ’s convertible, where Mr Panic is lounging like a big cat, probably posing for them. Yuri yanks him up by that dorky pink Izod collar and says: “Otabek has something for you.” He passes the mint to him with his tongue.

JJ pulls back, he's grinning as he chews. And he waives. “Wanna party, Altin?”

“You're going to get yourselves arrested screwing around like this in public, you know that, right?”

JJ looks away. “You got a point.”

“Your place, Leroy.”

“Who's taking the kitten?” JJ rubs Yuri's neck and it feels fucking nice as hell.

Otabek turns his Harley and Yuri can read the graffiti on the alleyway wall. Lots of _suck me_ and dicks spray painted all over it. Yuri even sees the one he made with Otabek last year. It's a red hammer and sickle. “Better let me. You two are flirting with disaster back here.”

JJ pulls him down for one last kiss before he hops on the back of Otsbek’s bike. “Love you, baby. See y'all in a few.”

++

Yuri decided he hated Stanford. It was an elitist shithole from hell that was way to fucking far away from San Antonio. But Otabek was going. He even had a plane ticket, sitting on his desk like a time bomb, ticking off the moments til the summer was over.

Yuri leaned into JJ’s ear. “Let’s burn it.”

JJ wrapped his arm around him and breathed in the scent of his hair, as if Yuri didn't stink of cigarettes and sweat. “Don't I wish?”

Otabek looked over his shoulder. He'd been fucking with his trillion count CD collection, yet again, as if he didn't know what he had and was trying to figure it out. “You two whisper like other people yell. You both know that, right?”

Yuri was too busy finding out what JJ tastes like that day, which is something like salt taffy. He bit into his shoulder and sucked because he loved the way the muscle flexed when he latched on. JJ still mashed to have a conversation through this, which was not even fair. “If some people weren't snobs about state universities, maybe they'd come to their senses and become Longhorns.” Nice try, JJ. “Yuri here’s a UT boy. He's gonna come with me when he graduates. Right, kitten?”

Seriously? Yuri gave Otabek the _what the fuck_ look and Otabek just rolled his eyes and finally pulls a CD out of the Sharper Image case the gods bestowed on him, with so many other gifts. “Why are you two wearing pants?”

He started playing Duran Duran. Not something cool, like PIL or Black Flag or Ministry or Joy Division. No - Fucking embarrassing Duran Duran. Yuri wished they never knew he actually liked this band. What was worse, JJ knew why.

“Hungry Like the Wolf, huh?” JJ chuckled. “Looks like Altin’s pulled out the big guns, today, Yura.” He pushed him down on the mattress and pulled down his jeans. Yuri was wearing pink undies Otabek got him last weekend, all lacy and soft. JJ snapped the elastic “Beks, you go shopping without me, again?”

Otabek was sitting on the edge of the bed, still dressed (why?), hand on JJ’s shoulder as he traced the lace with one finger. “Think of it as a surprise, Jean.”

Yuri groaned as they kissed. He loved the way they looked and sort of hated how it made him want to stop them and pay attention to _him_ , even though they were touching and rubbing him while they did it. Yuri grabbed at their hands. Pulled at them. “Hey, assholes!” JJ pulled back a little and smiled down at him. “If you're going to kiss then do it around my dick or something.”

Now Otabek was smiling, too.

“Clever kitten.” JJ pulled his pants all the way off and got between his legs.

Otabek stopped him from taking off the panties, though. “Just pull them down a little, see?” Yuri but his lip when Otabek tucked the elastic under his balls. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head when they both put their mouths on him. And they were looking back up at him this time. _Fuck…_

++

JJ’s parents, by some miracle, let him stay in San Antonio while they went up to Montreal for a couple of weeks. Yuri can't figure out the how's or why’s. Something about keeping an eye on the house while they're away - which makes no sense. Yeah, so he was the Lee High School varsity quarterback and all, and he was going to be playing for University of Texas in the fall, but he was about as tough as a marshmallow. He'd probably help a burglar pack up his family’s fancy ass shit. He could imagine the guy’s crazy explanation: _They probably need it more than we do._ Yeah, he was way, way too fucking nice. Good thing Yuri and Otabek lived to kick ass.

JJ gulps down some Heineken and jumps into his parents’ pool, naked. It's June, and early summer in south Texas leaves this sickening leftover heat that radiates from the ground. Sometimes it makes Yuri wonder if cooler weather is even possible, anywhere, anymore. It was 105 degrees Fahrenheit, today: literally hell. But the water is cold. So cold he has to sit on the steps of the pool , soaking the trunks he borrowed from JJ and shivering - actually, fucking shivering! - while his balls become ovaries.

So if Texas is hell, and it's at least a subdivision, then he's being tortured. Again. JJ and Otabek are wet and JJ is splashing Otabek and Otabek is crouching low in the water - Yuri knows he's just waiting for the perfect chance to fuck him up - and JJ dips his head underwater and pulls Otabek down and - hell no. He's not going to be left out.

“Fuck this!” Yuri wades in, cringing as the cold takes him over. He suddenly wants to lay himself out on hot asphalt at high noon.

Then he feels it. Their hands. JJ pops up, right in front of him, and Yuri gasps as he feels Otabek’s arms as he comes up from behind. “Still cold, Comrade?”

Not as bad. Not so much. No. Because Otabek’s mouth his hot and JJ’s is too and they're both all over his neck again and rubbing themselves up against him. “Kitten, for the millionth time, can I convince you not to wear my swimming trunks?”

Otabek sucks under his ear and JJ bites. Their hands keep cupping his crotch and ass over the trunks but it's no fucking use. “I'm so cold!”

“Me, too, baby.” Yeah. But JJ is crazy. He's all about jumping right in and - oh, god! - they're both biting him now. And they know how he… JJ chuckles and Otabek is pushing his hand under Yuri’s trunks and JJ is whispering crazy shit. “I want you two fuck in my pool so bad.”

They're pulling him toward the edge of the pool. The underwater lights make JJ’s legs look sort of blue and he can see tiny bubbles beading on his skin. Otabek pulls Yuri back, JJ pushes himself up and out of the pool, plopping his ass on the cement and spreading his legs. Yuri blinks. He's more than half hard. And dripping _wet_. Otabek is grinding against him and his hand - “Yura, you really don't need these trunks.” He pulls them down and Yuri wiggles and finally kicks them off.

JJ grabs them when they surface and tosses them somewhere into the stratosphere. “Yeah! Now get that ass, Altin.”

“Seriously?” Yuri is about to remind him not to be an idiot when Otabek pulls him up and forward and he's fucking saying hello to JJ’s dripping wet dick as Otabek’s got his legs propped up on his shoulders. Yuri can feel his breath, right there, and -

 _His tongue_...

++

So Otabek was taking Polaroids of JJ and Yuri making out in their nighties. JJ had that insane lacey black negligee on, and Yuri was wearing his purple teddy, the top was all hiked up and JJ was sucking on his nipple while Yuri was grinding on his lap.

They came by Yuri's apartment about half an hour ago. Otabek was pissed about Yuri’s room. He kind of let it go to shit. A few Mars Bars wrappers and a Coke can (or two or three) were on the floor. When he and JJ showed up to _’hang out,’_ Otabek gave Yuri this bland look he reserved for shit like Paula Abdul songs and that jizz stained poster of Michael J Fox he found in Yuri's closet the last time he cleaned his room.

“Hey, no big deal!” JJ grabbed the trash can and made it kind of better. Except it probably smelled. Yeah - Yuri knew it did because the stink hit him every time he walked in there. But he couldn't help it! Ever since they graduated and summer started all he could think about, when he was all alone in here, was them leaving for college. Who the fuck cared about clean rooms when life was going to shit?

Then Otabek took the stuff out of his bag. “I was just thinking you'd like to play dress up.” He was trying to act like he wasn't pissed, but Yuri could tell. He was still kind of… maybe not pissed. Probably more like disappointed. Yuri didn't want to do that to him.

But he kept doing it. The week before, he got a letter in the mail from Lee High School saying he flunked all his classes. He hid it from his grandfather so he wouldn't have to translate it, but Otabek must've had ESP because he asked if he could see his report card, like he was his dad all the sudden. “I know you failed English and Science. At least.” Yuri showed him the letter because he burned the report card behind his apartment dumpster. Otabek rolled his eyes when he saw it. “Seriously. Math, too? And Health? Art? How do you fail _Art?_ ”

“Jesus Fuck, Otabek! Quit acting like you're surprised. School is a waste of my time. No point.” He tried to play it off like Otabek was being a drama queen. It still bothered him, though. Otabek gave too much of a shit about him. Yuri was just trash. He always was and always would be a queer whore, while Otabek was going places.

Maybe that was why he was so hard and so ready to give him a show. He stared at the camera and licked his lips as JJ stood over him, as he pulled his dick out of the satin crotch and rubbed it against his cheek, as Yuri bent his head and sucked. If he was a whore he was going to be the very best whore that ever was.

“Oh, hell yes, Yura…”

At least he could do that.

++

Otabek is tongue fucking him while Yuri slurps on JJ’s dick like a lollipop. “Fuck, y'all…” JJ keeps rubbing and squeezing Yuri's shoulders and Otabek keeps shoving his tongue deep inside and it is so good. “God, you gotta fuck him, Otabek. Please just you guys are so hot and you make him so - “

“Shut up, Jeh Jeh!” He’ll do what the fuck ever he wants. Otabek’s jerking him off now. He's biting his ass and Yuri can feel his breath come out in little huffs. “Otabek!”

JJ tips Yuri's face up. He smiles and Yuri _comes_. “He makes you even more beautiful, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone remembers the first time.

“Do you think Andrew and Bender?” JJ watched the screen as Yuri choked on his hit. Otabek took the rainbow pipe and hit it, hard, caching out the bowl. “I mean, look at how Bender talks about Andrew’s wrestling tights.”

Yuri’s throat was raw. He and Otabek must've smoked half this bag today, and burned through a pack of Reds. He needed a cold beer, but just a sip. So he took a gulp of JJ’s. The guy didn't even make a move when he took it or screwed it back in his hand. It was like JJ was the stoned one; he kept staring at the television, like he never saw HBO before. Yuri wondered if he could break the chain that kept it mounted to the cabinet and smash it against the bricks outside. Yeah, he probably could. 

“How many times have you seen the Breakfast Club, Jean?” Otabek passed a freshly packed pipe back to Yuri. 

“I don't know. Maybe more than five or six times?”

Yuri saw it once in VHS at Leo's house. It was sort of funny, mostly not, and he recognized half the lines because kids at school kept quoting it like it was the Bible. “I hate this movie.” He didn't, really. It was just embarrassing to say something positive about it. It was trying to hard, like Mr Giacometti when he said Yuri's leather jacket was fly. 

JJ shrugged. “I mean, Andrew could kick his butt. He almost kicks his butt. But doesn't because he doesn't want to. Over the princess.” He smiled. “She reminds me of you, kitten. Pink and sweet. You think her and Bender and Andrew?”

“How the fuck do you even come up with this shit? He ends up with the Basket Case,” said Yuri. Otabek’s arm was around Yuri. He squeezed his shoulder and Yuri passed the pipe back. His head felt like it was going to float away. “Everybody knows that, dork-ass.”

JJ finally looked at him. He smiled. “You're not a basket case. You're a princess. That's why they both end up with her.” Oh, he was making this about them. Wait. Did that mean he thought Otabek was Bender? 

How the fuck was Otabek Bender? He was cool as fuck, but he was nothing like any of those people. Yuri was the one like Bender! Well, sort of. If Bender was a slutty fag, maybe. 

Otabek laughed. It was like this deep, rumbling thunder. “I think you got a contact high, Jean.” He leaned over and whispered in Yuri's ear, in Russian, as he put the pipe and his Zippo back in his hand: _”Pass it to him, Comrade.”_

Really? Otabek nodded when Yuri gave him a look. So he took JJ’s hand, kissed the palm and put it there. 

JJ shook his head. “You know I won't.”

Otabek leaned over Yuri and rubbed his thumb over JJ’s cheek. “Might as well. Your eyes are bloodshot. So go ahead.” But JJ just handed them back to Otabek. Yuri could tell, though. JJ really did catch a contact high because he let his hand hover in the air a little too long. 

“Don't be an idiot, Jean Jacques. The room is basically a big fucking bong.”

Otabek got up, walked around the bed, and took a huge hit off the pipe as JJ stared up at him. He was naked, they all were, and the streetlight behind the curtained window made him glow like some kind of god. Then he leaned down and got real close to JJ. Close enough to kiss him. 

Yuri snorted. “Open up.”

Otabek blew the biggest hit into JJ’s mouth. And of course he coughed. Coughed like he was drowning or something. Otabek slapped his back and Yuri fell back against the sheets and laughed and laughed as JJ grabbed his beer, but he was too late and it spilled all over the sheets. Yuri saved what was left of the Heineken and handed to him. JJ weezed something like thank you, and Otabek smiled back at Yuri while he chugged. 

“Davai, Comrade.” Yuri gave him a salute as Otabek took another hit and tipped JJ’s red face up. Oh, man. “Again?”

JJ opened his mouth like a baby bird and Otabek fed him some more. But not the whole hit. Yuri pulled him away and took the rest while JJ coughed and coughed some more. Then shoved his tongue in Otabek's mouth as he held the hit in his lungs. 

The nerd on the screen was high: _Girl’s cannot hold the smoke!_

Yuri broke away and cracked up. JJ was wiping tears away from his eyes. He was laughing, too. And so was Otabek. 

++

They are all in the pool now, kissing each other, rubbing their hands against each other, touching each other under the water, and Yuri can't tell who is touching who. It doesn't matter. It's part of what he likes about all three of them, together. 

And Otabek is super greedy tonight because he keeps making Yuri and JJ come back to kiss him. He goes from one to the other and back again and he presses their faces together so he can lap at their tongues at the same time. “You two, in that parking lot. I wanted to make you both get on your knees and suck me. Right there.”

Yuri can feel JJ smile and he bites JJ’s lip, then his ear because he knows this dork is touching him now because his hand is going way too fast jerking him off. He's like a puppy wagging his tail, just thinking about it. “Oh my god! Why didn't you say something? Damn, Beks!”

“God, you two...” Otabek pushes them both up against the edge of the pool. They laugh and they just start jerking each other off more because Otabek is watching and it is so fucking perfect. Because the way Otabek keeps looking at them? The way his eyes get so dark and his hands grabs their wrists? The way he can crowd them both, even though JJ is bigger and even though there's only one of him and two of them. The way they huddle when he gets real close and the breath hisses out of him when Yuri licks his lips and rubs his knee against Otabek’s dick? “You're both going to drive me out of my mind.”

JJ pulls his hand back. Otabek keeps his grip on that wrist but JJ doesn't care. He rubs his cheek against Otabek's knuckles. “Love you too, Beks.”

Otabek growls when he yanks snatches JJ by the hair and bites his lower lip. He's watching Yuri as he does this, and a moment later he's got Yuri in his arms as and he's kissing him, threading his fingers through his wet hair and hauling him up, out of the pool, planting his ass on the edge. Then he's pulling himself out. “Jean!” Yuri blinks as Otabek holds out his hand. 

Once they're all out of the pool, once they're naked and standing on the lawn that's more lush than the carpet in Yuri's shitty apartment, Otabek pushes them both to their knees. “Suck me.” 

Yuri looked up. JJ’s porch light is shining on Otabek’s face as he looks down. Yuri could've sworn he saw his lip tremble as their hands slid up his wet thighs. It took Yuri's breath away. 

++

Tron was the first movie Yuri ever saw in a theatre. Father Nikiforov had taken him and his grandpa to the movies. He didn't know holy men went to movies. He thought they spent all day trying to figure out different ways to say Jesus was God or something. He even got them popcorn and played Ms Pac-Man with Yuri on the machine in the lobby. Yuri remembers how Father Viktor smiled as he asked for more and more quarters because the ghosts kept getting him. 

“Don't ask for so much, Yuri. He only has as much money as the church gives him.”

Father Viktor still gave him as many as he wanted until the show started. Funny how the movie was about video games, too. Grandpa laughed when they left the theatre. “See what happens when you get obsessed, Yuratchka? You get trapped.”

Father Viktor sighed as they all got in his green Lincoln Cadillac. “Maybe it's not so bad to be obsessed, as long as you remember there are others who love and need you.”

Grandpa nodded off to sleep in the backseat as they drove back to the apartment complex. Father Viktor watched over them in the rear view mirror, and winked when Yuri noticed. 

++

Yuri and JJ like closing their mouths around the head of his dick so they can sort of kiss while they suck. JJ’s got one hand fisted in Yuri's hair and the other is rubbing and tugging on Otabek's nuts, while Yuri's jerking JJ off. But Otabek keeps pushing their heads toward him and the slip and slide up and down and he's breathing hard while they snort and chuckle at each other. 

If someone told Yuri JJ was fun to be around, six months ago, he would've told them to eat his dick. JJ seemed like the most assaholic, preppy, closet case jock on planet earth, back then. A real jerkoff who fucked with Yuri's head his freshman year when he introduced him to blowjobs in the boys bathroom. He never knew JJ couldn't hold his liquor. Had no idea JJ lived in mortal fear of letting everyone down, and really, truly didn't know JJ actually - that he -

“One of you, suck me all the way.” Otabek is looking at Yuri, and JJ is backing off, kissing his neck as Yuri takes Otabek as far as he can and swallows and tries not to gag but does. He tries again and there is a hand around his dick and - god! - Otabek staring down at him and his hands are in his hair and he can't stop looking back up at him. And swallowing him. He's shaking and he's saying Yuri's name over and over and JJ pulls him off and takes it too. Takes all he's got left then pulls Yuri into a kiss so they can share it as Otabek falls to his knees. 

JJ pulls Yuri to the ground. “God, kitten. You're so hot and I just -” 

He feels so good, like he never deserved, because Otabek lays down next to him while JJ slides down his body, biting and sucking and watching while Otabek kisses Yuri. He hums while he sucks him off, because he can hear Otabek tell whisper between kisses: _I love you_. 

He doesn't deserve them. 

++

Yuri never smoked weed before. He was just a freshman in Kmart clothes and shaggy hair, fresh from his first time sucking off another boy, watching the skaters pop ollies and grind in the concrete ditch across the street from Lee High School. He could still taste the come in his mouth, even after two Marlboro Reds, and he couldn't stop thinking about how it felt when the actual star quarterback got on his knees and sucked him off. Or how he moaned when Yuri did it. He must've been staring off into space when the guy with the henna hair climbed up the incline and surprised him with a little elbow jab. 

“Hey, man. What's up?”

 _Oh, nothing? Just JJ Leroy and I just blew each other? No big deal. I'm just quietly freaking out._ All he could do was shrug. “Nothing.”

The kid looked over his shoulder. “My name is Leo. I seen you around campus. You're a freshman?” He held his hand out for a smoke. Yuri let him help himself to his pack and he lit it with a fat orange Bic with a burn on one side of the plastic casing. “You smoke?”

Yuri gave him a look. What was he, stupid? “Obviously?”

“I mean weed, esse!” Leo laughed like he was funny, and held out a joint. “You showed me yours so I'm showing you mine. You wanna get high?”

Yuri knew drugs were bad, but so were cigarettes. So was sucking off a boy he didn't know in a toilet stall. He nodded. “Sounds good.”

Leo smiled. “Cool. Come with me. I'll fuck you up good, white boy!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek fumbles - but it's okay. JJ makes the save.

Isabella was dangerous. She wasn't afraid to let Yuri know she'd drop kick him through a goal post, by the crotch, if he didn't get in her horrible baby blue Karmann Ghia that fucking instant. “Right now, bitch.”

Girl? Yuri might've been wearing lip gloss and maybe his combat boots had pink laces, but what in the actual fuck? All he wanted to do was get back to the ditch and sweat half to death under the bridge and to tapes on his knock off walkman, watching the stoned skaters make out with concrete until Otabek rescued him. He packed his Reds. Maybe he could just go back into the 711. Maybe he could pretend to stare at cokes in the cooler until Ms Homecoming Cheerleader Fascist of 1989 left him the fuck alone. Except it would never happen - Isabella was insane.

“I'm, like, so sure! You are totally getting in.”

Who knew where she was taking him? He did dare ask. He faced sure death, clinging to the leather upholstery as she blasted Cocteau Twins (they probably handed out those tapes with the fucking cheerleading uniforms) all the way to Castle Hills, past JJ’s house, where his asshole father was watching her pull in the house next door.

_Of course she had to live next door._

“Waive, baby.” She pinched his arm and he felt like he was going to puke when the get old bastard glared. “I know he's an asshole. But if you love JJ you're going to stop giving him the evil eye and give him a waive that'll make the queen of fucking England jealous.”

So he did.

She pushed him through her fairytale front yard with daisies and statues and bullshit, into her crazy museum looking house with marble and more statues and into this horrible pink and blue room that reminded him of the baby store at the fucking mall. Bows everywhere. Plush padded seat on the window sill, on the stool she shoved him on, fat pillows on a virgin white bed she probably fiddled herself on every night, and a rosary draped over the mirror, showing Yuri the sweaty little faggot Mr Asshole Leroy was leering at.

“What the fuck do you want, you crazy bitch?”

She yanked at his sticky hair sprayed head. “I'm going to comb this shit out while you explain exactly what the fuck is up with that motorcycle douche Altin and you. And believe me, you'd better not make me mad or I'm going to put my Epilady to your scalp.”

A tap at her window save him from eminent baldness. Yuri let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw JJ cupping his hands and peeking into her room, looking nervous as fuck while some ridiculous butterfly flitted over his head. “Bella?”

She stomped over, yanked the window open, and rolled her eyes as he almost tripped his way in. “Babe?” He grabbed Yuri’s shoulders and looked him all over for signs of trauma. “What'd she do to you?”

“Oh - my - _god_. I wasn't really going to hurt him, JJ. Calm down.” She flopped on her bed and hugged a lacy pink pillow. “He's perfectly fine.”

“You were going to Epilady my head, bitch!”

She pointed at Yuri. “He's cheating on you, honey.”

“No he's not.” JJ squeezed Yuri's shoulder.

“Him and Altin. I see them riding around on that oily motorcycle while your precious boyfriend is practically dry humping his ass. It's gross!”

Yuri snarled. “You're gross, bowhead!”

“Slut!”

“Use that Epilady on your mustache!”

“Fuck yourself gently on my Epilady!”

_”Isabellahhhh! Would JJ and your little friend like some sugar cookies and lemonade?”_

She punched her pillow. “Oh my god, mother! Will you butt out of my business, please? This is a private conversation!”

Yuri stared at JJ. “Is she for real?”

“Believe it, baby. Izzy is as real as it gets.” He looked a little freaked out. But he smiled anyway. “Lemme handle this, ‘kay?”

Isabella cleared her throat. “JJ, you've always been too sweet for your own good. This thing you're so in love with? This little slut?” Yuri flipped her off. “He's going to give you AIDS.”

Bitch! Yuri was going to stomp that big blue bow into her skull. “Oh, _fuck you!_ ”

JJ took a deep breath, crouched down on his knee and sighed. “Okay, Yuri. I'm going to tell her. And don't get upset because we can trust her.” He looked up and told the ugly, glittery popcorn ceiling. “Izzy? It's not cheating when we're all together, okay?”

She blinked like there was a million tons of sand in her eyes. “What?”

“Stupid bitch. We all fuck, okay? As in all three of us. Can I go, now? Are we done? Because I need a gram of weed and a carton of smokes after this bullshit.”

She leaned forward like she was going to be sick. “Oh my god. Like that movie Henry and June? JJ what the hell did they get you into?”

Yuri looked at JJ. “What the fuck is she babbling about?” JJ shrugged. “It's fine, bitch. He likes it. He's happy. But I'm not because I'm sober in a fucked up bitch’s baby room.”

“You're okay with this, J?” Her voice was soft and her hand was in JJ’s hair. “You're okay with him and that oily jerkoff?”

“Please don't talk about Otabek like that.” He took her hand and held it. “I love him, too. Okay? And yeah, I'm real happy. Promise. Never been happier in my whole life.”

“You hear that, slag? He's real happy because that's what makes fags happy. Lots and lots of dick. So can I go, now?” Yuri was going to need a shit ton of quality time with his pink dick bong. This was so fucked up.

++

“Jeh Jeh…” Yuri is losing his mind because JJ’s sucking him like a straw. “Otabek…” And Otabek is kissing him like he's going to die. And maybe he is. His heart is beating at a million miles an hour and he's about to come and JJ’s hands and Otabek's hands are drifting up and down his body and -oh, fuck! - he opens his eyes he can see Otabek yanking JJ up and down by the hair, choking him on Yuri’s dick. God, and they keep moaning while they do it. Oh, fuck fuck fuck yeah -

“We need to go inside.” Otabek yanks JJ’s head up. “Come on. Before your neighbors see.” He points to a flood light on the other side of the stockade fence. When the hell did that come on?

“Paranoid, again?” JJ smiles as Otabek gets up. “Kinda weird considering how much you like getting sucked off in restrooms.”

“Duly noted, Leroy. Now shut up and get in.” He pulls Yuri up and throws him over his shoulder like he weighs nothing. And Yuri isn't mad about that - he's rather not walk around when he's about to come - but he kind of does need to come. Right now. JJ is right behind them, winking as Yuri rolls his eyes.

 _“Paranoia!”_ JJ sings as he skips around them to slide the glass door open. He bows as Otabek flips him off. “Ladies, first!”

“Just get me off, assholes! I don't care where it is and I don't care who sees!”

JJ grabs his head as he follows behind them and practically tongue fucks his mouth. “God, I’d fuck you on the football field, kitten. I'd fuck you in television. I'd fuck you on the moon and - “

“Shut the fuck up, Altin!” Otabek turns around and Yuri has to duck so his head doesn't get smacked against some random door frame down one those hallways long hallways. “Just calm the fuck down, for once in your life. Calm down!”

“Aw, Beks. I know what's bothering you.”

Yuri watches him reach out and touch Otabek's face. “What?”

JJ shakes his head. “He's worried about leaving us. Right?”

Otabek grunts as he flips on the light and Yuri realizes they're in JJ’s room. It has to be. It's plastered with framed posters of UT football and the Dallas Cowboys and there are trophies all over the dresser. It’s like a giant shrine. No, a mausoleum to the guy JJ was supposed to be.

Yuri is thrown on the blue quilt bed. He sits up “Wow. Where's the Morrissey?”

“My old man wouldn't exactly get Mozz.” JJ’s embarrassed. Yeah, he was all-state quarterback and yeah, he is going to UT on a football scholarship, and yeah, he really can play football like a badass. But this is something he does because it makes other people happy. “He's here.” JJ pulls a box out from under his bed and it's crammed with Smiths tapes. “A secret, like your Duran Duran.”

Oh, he really had to compare Simon LeBon and John Taylor to that fruity ‘celibate’ fuck, Morrissey? “Fuck you, asshole.”

“Don't you dare play that shit.” Otabek pushes JJ’s arm. “Get on the bed.”

“Hey,” JJ pushes him back. “I know you're all upset about leaving us and everything. But you're being a real dick, okay?” Oh, great. They're going to end up tackling each other to the floor and doing that angry make out shit. Yuri can smell it. “Listen, Beks, we’re both bummed out about it.” Otabek slaps his hand away when he tries to touch his face. “Don't be like that.”

When Otabek looks back at Yuri, when he shows him the dark look in his eyes, Yuri knows JJ is right. Holy shit. “Otabek, you think we’re going to forget about you?”

He looks away.

“Yeah, babe. He won't say it. But yeah.”

Yuri crawls off the bed and wraps his arms around him. “Otabek!” He tries to pull his face toward him. “Look at me, damnit.”

He takes a deep breath. He still won't. JJ hugs him from behind. And still - nothing.

“Okay, Beks. My room, my rules. Get on my bed, right now. We are going to show you we love you and that we are not going to forget about you. Ever.”

Yuri huffs as JJ steers him toward the bed. He's never seen Otabek act like such a pouty bitch before. But he can't blame him. No, because he's got the same worries.

JJ points to Yuri. “New plan, kitten. Beks here needs a little help. So I want you to fuck him.” He takes the Polaroid out from nowhere. “And I'm gonna make some memories.”

++

It was a school night, the first time Otabek took Yuri on his motorcycle. They were this close to being caught by Me Bender, the janitor, while they were fucking around on campus. Yuri was on his knees, gagging on Otabek's dick when the door opened. If Yuri's boot wasn't there to stop it, fuck all would've happened. Not to Yuri, because he caught trouble like whores caught clap. No, Otabek would've had his life ruined - no scholarship to Stanford, probably expulsion from the varsity football team, and total shame. Yuri blamed himself for putting the coolest guy he knew, his only friend - his _Comrade_ \- in such a fucked up situation.

“Let’s just go back to my place.” Otabek tossed him a football helmet and they blazed all they way down to Castle Hills, where Otabek took him up to his room and sucked _him_ off. He didn't even bother asking Yuri to return favors.

When he was done they just sat on the edge of his bed in this perfect study-boy room as Yuri stared st the Sharper Image furniture. “You're like… amazing.” He didn't know what else to say. He get nervous and awkward and so out of place in this fucking mansion with this gorgeous, sexy, cool guy who took him to his room. Nobody he sucked ever took Yuri to their room. “You sure you don't want me to - ?”

“I'm fine.” Otabek got up and took a CD out of a rack crammed with what looked like hundreds more. “You like Black Flag?”

He nodded. Sure. That's what he told everyone at least.

“This music always pumps me up.” He took an aluminum baseball bat out of his closet and balanced it on his shoulders. “I always wanted to go smashing street signs. Everyone always wusses out. What about you?”

Yuri beamed. “Fuck yeah!”

America was so fucked up, and Otabek Altin was the one cool thing about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and JJ both want to ask Yuri for something.

Father Nikiforov was a pain in the ass. He was calling Yuri's Grandfather, pestering him to get Yuri involved in his church. Grandpa would wind his gnarled finger around the cord and nod and nod and agree and talk about how important religion was and nod some more as he stared at the staticky television. Grandpa didn't believe in god and Jesus, but he liked anything the Soviet government denounced, and Yuri was positive he wished there was a god to protect his family. Maybe even deliver his mother from prison.

But there was no god watching over anyone and making sure everything turned out like a happily ever after. It didn't matter how sweetly Father Nikiforov smiled or how many pieces of shitty furniture he brought them or how many bills his church paid. “Where was your god when my mother was arrested on the street? Is your god with her in jail?”

Father Nikiforov took him to Sonic, in his stupid silver Lincoln Continental. They were parked under the ports, eating burgers with mustard. Father made him use extra napkins so he wouldn't get grease all over his precious leather interior ( _It isn't really mine, it belongs to the church!_ ) and he's cramming his face with tater tots like he's never had them before. “Of course He's with her. He's with us all. As close as your next breath.” Ugh he was talking with his mouth full. Fucking disgusting! “And the amazing thing about Him, is how He works for us even when we refuse to see Him. His greatest strength is love.”

Yuri stopped chewing. “Huh.” JJ said god was love. He wore a cross around his neck, sometimes, and Yuri would wonder why he bothered believing those things when his dad was such a dick and life was such bullshit.

“Nikolai says you have two friends, now.” He nudged Yuri’s elbow. “See? God has been working in your life.”

He had to laugh because he was pretty sure he would take it all back if he knew he spent his night in a jock sandwich, with JJ fucking him up the ass while he sixty nined Otabek. Where did Jesus figure into all of that? “It's alright. You don't have to see it right away. But there is love in this world, Yuratchka. And that is proof enough.”

Whatever. He wadded up the wrapper and crammed it in the bag. Slurped his cherry limeaid and burped. Loudly. “I'm not going to your Youth Group. You can buy me a million burgers and I'm still not going to do it.”

He wasn't smiling. He was just watching Yuri as if he could impress him by being a normal, serious person. “I get that.”

“What? You trying to molest me or something?”

Father Nikiforov rolled his eyes. “Somehow I think you will be offended when I say _hell, no_. But seriously - hell, no. Yuri! That's so rude.”

Yuri brushed the crumbs off and into the pristine flooring of this stupid waste of money. “Of course you're some weird pervert. That's why you keep bothering me and my grandpa. Why aren't you married? Orthodox priests always marry some ugly old hag. I know why. It's so obvious. Because you're a pervert.”

“No. Not a pervert. I'm gay. There's a difference - and you ought to know better. I'm very disappointed.”

Yuri stopped. “You can't be gay - “ Absolutely could not be. He was a priest. _”I'm gay._ You’re not allowed to be gay.”

“But I can be a child molester? Come on.” The stupid smile was back. “I am gay, son. It's not a sin to be gay.”

“Not according to your Jesus.”

“Paul.” Father Nikiforov shrugged when Yuri wondered what kind of drugs priests were into. “St Paul said that nonsense. He never even spoke to Jesus. What did he know?”

Oh, who cared? “No, you really are trying to make me join your lame Youth Group. I'm never, ever going to do it. Not even if you booked Ministry to perform inside your church every Sunday and handed out joints at the door and hosted orgies every night. Religion is bullshit and it never helped anyone. Ever.”

Father Nikiforov laughed at him, like he was a joke. Fuck! What an annoying prick!

++

JJ is rubbing Yuri's shoulders as they kiss Otabek all over his cheeks and neck, lightly, sweetly, and Yuri stops to kiss his lips as he tries to shake his head. Tries to tell them it's nothing. But it isn't nothing. JJ is whispering in his ear, now. “Keep kissing him, baby. That's it. Show him how he makes you feel because he needs to know.” Otabek was still stiff as a board.

“I can hear you, Jean.”

“Good. Can you hear this, Beks?” JJ takes his chin and kisses him, too, dips his tongue into Otabek's mouth and makes him respond. JJ pulls back and tries to keep his thumb hooked in Otabek's mouth to keep it open.

But he isn't having any of that. He swats JJ's hand away, and Yuri hones in for the kill, just as Otabek starts saying something about _who ever told you that turned people on lied_ , grabbing Otabek's hair and taking over where JJ left off, shoving his tongue into his mouth. He always did like tongue kisses and getting pissy with JJ. Yuri walks him backwards to the bed and they fall into the mattress when Otabek’s knees hit it's edge. Then they wrap around Yuri's waist, like his arms, like he's holding on to him for dear life.

And maybe he is. No, he probably is.

++

“You never talk about your mother.”

Yuri was expecting this from JJ, not from Otabek. Otabek was about smoking Reds and weed, sucking down beers, raising hell and busting nuts. Talking about his mother? About Moscow? He wanted to keep those thoughts locked away in a box. One day he was going to find a place to put that box. A place the could put it and walk away from. Talking about it made everything more real.

Otabek traced a line on his arm and Yuri shifted closer to him. Hooked his leg over Otabek's and rubbed against him. “Those blouses you would wear? The women's blouses. You never let me buy you new ones. You were wearing hers, right?” Yuri pressed his face into his shoulder but Otabek wouldn't let him hide. He made him look him in the eye. Yuri didn't want to.

Yuri's room was dark; the street light shone through the slats of his cheap Venetian blinds. He counted twenty one lines until Otabek stopped him with another nudge. He let out a long breath. “You're nothing like my mother, okay? She used to ignore me. Sometimes she hit me. Remember I told you she was a prostitute? Yeah, you're nothing like her.”

“Do you love her, anyway?”

Yuri nodded. This time Otabek let him hide his face. He hadn't worn his mother's shirts for weeks, now. He'd switched to Otabek's.

++

Leo lit the filter of his Marlboro Light, cursed when the flame flared up, stomped it out and lit another. “Look, esse, I can't be giving you free weed like this, okay? Please, man. You gotta make your boyfriends back off. I just can't.”

Otabek and JJ were debating over shoes in Footlocker - JJ was probably bitching about animals rights and leather again - and fuck if Yuri was going to waste his time listening to jock-talk when he could be having a smoke. “Don't short bags next time, _esse_.” Why the fuck did he have to run into this asshole, now? Leo was ruining the buzz he caught in the parking garage with Otabek and a mighty joint, the size of a baby’s arm.

“What's going on?” Otabek came out of nowhere with a box in one of those stupid plastic drawstring bags and JJ wasn't far behind with his own stupid bags. “What's the problem, Leo?”

“Otabek, man. You gotta chill out for me, okay?” He ran his hand through his hair. “All the weed? I don't have money to buy your boy’s shit. If I give you another bag I'm in debt to my man on the south side, okay? You know what that means? To owe?”

Otabek rolled his eyes. “How much?”

“Eighty.”

JJ put his arm around Leo. “You seem like a really nice guy. Why are you doing this?”

“Money.” Leo shrugged.

“But you're not making any kind of money, right? You're in debt and everything. You want a job, don't you?”

What the fuck? No one was going to give this loser a job and this loser didn't want one in the first place. JJ was talking crazy. “Yeah, depends.” Leo licked his lips. “Like, fast food or something? You know an someone, homes?”

“Oh my god!” Yuri groaned. “Quit talking like you're a real Mexican you fucking coconut!”

“Not McDonald’s.” JJ put his boxes down and pulled a business card out of the cheesy red nylon wallet he picked up at a 711, and handed him a business card. “Leroy Bags - ask for Marty. He's the general manager, and tell him I sent you. He wanted me to ask guys from our graduating class if they wanted any second shift work.”

“Bags?” Leo asked like he didn't know what the fuck they were. “Dude, you want me to make bags?”

“Pays five dollars an hour; plus overtime.” JJ shrugged. “But yeah. Only if you want to.”

Leo blinked. “That's like, how much they pay assistant managers McDonalds.”

Otabek rubbed his forehead. “Good going, Leroy. Now you gotta find us another dealer.” Yuri never thought he would be this angry with JJ, again. He was wrong.

He refused to get in his stupid Mustang. He took the bus home, because fuck Leo and his son stories, fuck JJ and his do-gooder bullshit, and fuck sobriety.

++

Yuri likes to think he knows Otabek pretty well. He doesn't need JJ to tell him how to touch him, but he is, he doesn't need JJ to tell him he's doing a good job, and that he looks sexy as fuck while he sucks him off, but he is, but he doesn't mind any of it because he's taken the Polaroid back out and he's taking pictures.

Yuri is going to want those.

Because Otabek is arching his back. He's got his hands in Yuri's hair and he's flush, all red and beautiful and _god_ , Yuri wishes there were museum walls dedicated to Otabek when he's turned on. He wishes he could paint him, sculpt him, write poems and shit about him.

“That's right, baby.” JJ gets in close as Yuri sucks on his balls. “Man, you are so good at that. You're doing that whole tongue swipe thing, huh?” Yeah, he kind of was.

Otabek groans when Yuri sits between his legs to lube up his dick. And he sits up, too. And stops his hand. “Yura?” He kisses his hand. “I don't want to fuck you.” Oh.

Yuri looks at JJ. “So, you want me to suck you, or - ?”

Otabek bites his lip and takes the lube. Crooks his finger at Yuri. “Let me see your dick.” Okay. So Yuri crawls up his body and straddles him. Otabek pours some lube in his hand and rubs it all over Yuri. Takes Yuri's hand and dribbles some on his fingers. “I don't want to fuck you. Or suck you. I want you to fuck me, Comrade.”

 _Oh_...

JJ’s breath hisses. “Fuck, yeah.”

++

This was the mother of bad ideas, the worst of ideas because Yuri came up with it with JJ. They were walking around Sacred Heart grounds at night, JJ parked his Mustang two blocks away and they walked down the street, pushing their way through the scratchy bushes, just so he could babble about his religion and shit.

Fuck if Yuri knew why he let JJ drag him out here. “I learned how to roller skate on the basketball court over there. Sister Mary Elizabeth taught me during recess.” Yeah, wow. “And we played touch football over there. In the field.”

“You realize it's pitch black out here and I can't see shit, right?”

Yuri tripped. “Fuck!” And then he felt two arms lift him up. JJ was holding him like a baby - no, a fucking bride or something - and kissed him before he could curse, again. “Let me show you something?”

He took him down a dark path, through bushes and trees. If the playground was dark then this was pitch black. But he seemed to know the way. Them there it was, a dull yellow glow. Yuri blinked.

It was a cave. A fucking cave. “I want you to meet someone.”

What?

JJ put him down and took his hand, pulled him inside and showed him - it was a statue of Mary, surrounded by muted lights and angels. Her arms were open, and she wasn't looking up at the sky. She was looking at them.

“She's beautiful, isn't she?” JJ got in his knees and kissed her feet. Jesus, this Catholic shit was so crazy! “I, uh, when I was little I would come here. And I'd talk to her, like I'd talk to Izzy or Maman.”

“Easy to talk to a statue.” Yuri wanted to smoke but he didn't want to upset JJ. So he leaned against the cave wall and shoved his hands in his pockets.

JJ smiled. “Maybe. But whenever I felt like I was bad for, uh, for liking other boys, I'd come here and I'd feel better. And She let me feel peace. Like, well, She knew I wanted nice things for those boys. For them to be happy and all that. And it let me know it was okay. She let me know.”

Yuri didn't want to make fun of JJ, even though he was the most ridiculous dork-ass angel, ever. He brought him here, to this special place, and told him something from his heart. It was… fuck! It was so sweet.

Yuri got on his knees and kissed JJ’s cheek, then his lips as he turned to kiss him back. “You think Mary minds?”

JJ held him tight. Kissed him like he was going to die and touched him, right there. Moaned, so loudly as Yuri touched him back. “I love you,” he whispered when Yuri shoved his hand under the elastic of his Calvin’s. “Marry me.”

“You're fucking crazy, you know that?”

JJ sobbed when Yuri nodded yes. “Thank you Holy Virgin Mother. Oh, thank you!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They give him everything they have and Yuri is still miserable.

Yuri hated the Riverwalk by definition. Everybody went there just to go there, just to make other people see them, and there was nothing to do but mill around the fucking green water and glare down everyone who eyeballed them. 

Okay, so maybe wearing a kilt was pushing it. 

Otabek had laughed when Yuri'd shot out of his room before his grandfather could see what his grandson was wearing. That and the heavy eyeliner and bright red lip gloss. “What are you, Scottish?”

“Fuck you.” He liked how it rode up his legs when he mounted Otabek's motorcycle, and how it flapped in the wind as they tore down Fredericksburg Road. People could see the baby blue Calvins he ‘borrowed’ from Otabek. And all the bite marks on his thighs. Yuri wanted everyone in this fucked up city to see and to know what a total whore he was. 

But the Riverwalk?

“I just wanted to take you on a nice date.”

A _date_. Yuri stopped in front of some stupid restaurant with the cheesy colored umbrellas, stuffed with stupid cheesy people stuffing TexMex garbage down their faces as they stared. A date? They'd gone out before. They just never called it a date, before. 

“You got all dressed up and everything.” Otabek smiled, because fuck those assholes. And when he smiled it was like he could bite the filter off that Red. They could think Yuri was a faggot all day, and they'd be right, they could think he deserved to die of AIDS or get jumped or strung up, but Otabek gave no shits. He rubbed a black tshirt Yuri grabbed out of Otabek's closet with his knuckle and tilted his head. “You got all pretty for me.” Then he touched the hickey he'd put on Yuri, right under his ear. “I want to show you off.” He took his Raybans off, took Yuri’s hand, and took him into the restaurant. “Let's get you something to eat.”

Yuri showed every shocked face his middle finger as his badass boyfriend led him inside. Fuck the Riverwalk. Fuck San Antonio. Fuck Texas. Fuck America. His boyfriend was going to get him a plate of enchiladas. “Let's smoke a jay when we’re done.”

Otabek picked up his hand. He saw the class ring on Yuri’s finger. “Whatever you want, Comrade.” He frowned. 

++

“I want you to stay over.” His hand was in Yuri's knee as he drove. Squeezing his knee. “It'll be like we live together.” He rubbed Yuri's thigh. “Like we’re married.”

Yuri closed his eyes when his hand went higher. The wind whipped through JJ’s hair and he could see his reflection in those aviators every time he looked back at him. “I'm not spending every night up there.”

“YurI, I....” He could've rubbed his balls or something. He could've tried making him hard and made him want to come and make it near impossible to say no. But he didn't. He took his hand. “I wanna wake up with you. Make you breakfast and wash your hair. I wanna be your _husband_.”

Did husbands eat ass? Yuri groaned against the blue bathroom tile wall. JJ seemed to think so. “Jean Jacques…” He shivered even though the steam was warm. “Ah, fuck yeah!” He smacked the tile as JJ’s tongue went deep. As his hands rubbed and smacked and grabbed and - oh, fuck! He was going to make him shoot a load without even touching him! 

“Love you so much!” It was like he was fucking him, even though it was nothing compared to a dick up his ass. No, it was not just - “Baby say you love me, please? Please say it?”

Yuri whimpered. “Jeh Jeh!” He was such shit and this guy was so beautiful. So _pure_. What did he even see in Yuri?

His head moved so fast and his tongue went so deep and his hands kneaded and his moan was a deep bass that shot up Yuri’s spine and - 

He smacked his ass. _Owned_ his ass. And he could have it. Have it all - because, fuck! Yuri was too weak to say no. He was this close. This close, and hands and tongue and JJ and - “Jeh Jeh!” He fell apart. He fell down. And JJ caught him. Lifted him up and kissed him as the water washed them clean. 

He pressed his forehead against his, breathing hard, like he just ran a marathon. “Say it. Say it out loud.”

He closed his eyes. “ How many fucking times do you need to hear me say I love you?” Why would he even want him to?

“Every minute of my life.”

He didn't fuck him there. No. He toweled him dry and wrapped him in a blue robe. He sat him down on his bed and combed out his hair. He played one of those Morrissey tapes on his Panasonic deck. _Every Day is Like Sunday_ should've made Yuri sick to his stomach. It should have. It didn't. 

“I meant it when I asked you to marry me.”

“I know.”

“We are going to get married. You're going to be Yuri Leroy. And you're going to wear my ring.” 

Yuri's nails were bitten down. His knuckles were scared from a fight he had with a fucker in fifth grade who called him a communist spy. “You know guys can't get married.”

“Put your hand out.” It was the softest whisper, louder than bombs. Yuri did it. “The Holy Virgin will help us.” He slid his ugly, chunky class ring on Yuri's finger. “She makes impossible things happen.” 

Yuri stared at the red stone. The football and the rebel flag. That shit wasn't really JJ, just what people saw when they looked at him. “You'd give this to me?” 

“No.” JJ wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. “I'm giving you everything I'll ever have.”

++

JJ lays down next to them, head propped in his hand as Yuri lays on top of Otabek, kissing him. Somehow Otabek popped a mint in his mouth again and he's tasting like the roll of Certs he always picks up with their Marlboros at 711. What does Yuri taste like? Stale beer? He's got cotton mouth, so it probably stinks. 

“Don't stop.” JJ combs Yuri's hair behind his ear. “You don't want him to stop, right Beks?”

Otabek rubs Yuri's lower lip. “Do whatever you want, Yura.”

“What do you want?” Yuri kisses his chest. He knows his hair is all tangled and he knows he probably looks like shit, because his makeup’s been jacked by pool water and face fucking. “You want me to go down on you again?” It doesn't matter though. What matters is the face Otabek tried to hide. “Whatever you want.”

Otabek sighs.

“You want him to give it to you, right?” JJ kept saying that, but he doesn't really know Otabek. He says he does, but he doesn't. Not like Yuri. Otabek needs to feel _in control_. He didn't mean it when he said he wanted Yuri to fuck him. No, that was crazy shit. Pot, beer and bullshit. “I’ll give it to you, after. Promise. But it's got to be him, first.”

JJ has some crazy ass ideas. 

But when Otabek pulls Yuri up and Otabek wraps his arms and legs around him and when Otabek thrusts up and rubs his ass against Yuri's dick, Yuri thinks his head is going to explode at the thought of JJ being right. He can hear JJ jerking off. “Oh, yeah. That's so hot.”

He reaches down. He grabs Otabek's ass, and Otabek moans as he holds him there and rubs his dick against him. “Otabek?”

Otabek answers him by grabbing Yuri's ass, too. 

JJ snorts. “Do I have kickass ideas or what?”

Yuri expects Otabek to tell him to fuck off. His hand comes out and it's should be shoving him away, probably by the face. Should be, and isn't. He is cupping JJ’s face and Yuri thinks he's going to see pigs flying, too. And JJ? That dork ass angel is blushing, is biting his lip and he's kissing Otabek's palm and it's so fucking crazy. “Shhh.” Otabek brushes his thumb over JJ’s lips and JJ smiles as he licks it. 

Yuri takes a deep breath. Does he even deserve these two? “You sure you don't want him, instead Otabek?” No; he doesn't deserve shit. 

++

The enchiladas were not too soupy, the virgin margaritas were forgivable, and the sun wasn't as hot under an umbrella. And, okay, the breeze did pick up on the water, and - fine - it was cooler at the Riverwalk than it would've been if they ran down to Dairy Queen. Still, it was weird. 

Not because people were staring. Yuri was used to that. Hell, he loved it. He hoped some stepped up to them just so they could show all these redneck fuckers that faggots could kick their asses. (At least this one could.)

It was weird, because Otabek was studying him like a shot he wanted to take, or one of his calculus problems. His eyes were narrowed. He bit his lip. He tapped his finger against the Formica countertop. 

“What?”

“The ring.” 

Yuri held up his hand. “Yeah?” 

JJ had to wrap a wad of duct tape around the bottom to keep it from slipping off, because wearing it around his neck, on his thumb, or any body part that wasn't his his wedding finger, was one hundred percent unacceptable to that lunatic. _You're my fiancé, so you're wearing my ring._

Otabek’s eyebrow went up. “Jean’s ring.”

“He wants to marry me.”

Otabek lit a cigarette and kept tapping. Fuck, Yuri ever saw him fidget before and it was… weird. “And you think that's realistic?”

He shrugged. “I think it's sweet.” 

“Since when did Yuri Plisetsky do _sweet_?” 

Oh, seriously? Yuri wished he could toss those stupid Raybans on his head in the river. “You trying to piss me off? You're the one who invited him in. And you fuck him, too. And don't think I don't know you two meet up to fuck when I'm not around. Because you do.”

Otabek crossed his arms. “We don't.” 

“What?” Yuri didn't believe it. “Of course you - “ 

Otabek shook his head. “We compete for you. And you love it.”

A small blonde woman with a tiny skirt and too much makeup tripped as she passed their table. Several men jumped up to help her, even though she caught herself on Yuri’s table. For a second he thought he saw _her_. She sneered at him. She stood back up on those ridiculous heels and sashayed herself down the Riverwalk. 

“You're not like that.”

Yuri blinked. “Yeah. I know.” No, he knew he _was_.

“No, you really don't.” Otabek put his sunglasses on and lit another cigarette. “You wear my clothes now, not hers. So you're not.” 

Yuri took the Red when Otabek offered it and took a long drag. “Your shirt, his ring. Maybe I am.”

He took it back. “You're really going to marry him and forget about me?”

“Forget about you?” Yuri wasn't going to cry. He wasn't made to cry. “You might as well ask me to forget my name.” But he could feel those feelings, anyway. It was like a slap in a cold Moscow apartment with no money for heat. It was likebeing clawed by manicured nails scratching his arm when he was little and caught playing dress up in her room. It was like loving someone who wanted to make you hate them, right before they disappeared. 

Yuri stood up. “I know what you're doing, asshole. I know and it's not going to work.” 

Otabek shook his head. “Be more vague.”

“Let me blow you in the men's room. Right now. Or I take the bus home.”

He didn't care how sticky the floor was. He didn't care if the stall door didn't lock. He didn't care that the three assholes who walked in could plainly see someone wearing a skirt, on their knees in a toilet stall, and hear them gagging on dick. None of it mattered. 

Yuri glared up at Otabek as he sucked him hard and fast, just like he used to do in the high school boys’ room. He wanted him to know: he was no pussy. He wasn't going to just give up and let him go. No fucking way. 

Otabek Altin belonged to him, forever. 

++

JJ sat up. Got up. Took out the Polaroid and pointed. “No offense, Beks? But hell, no.” He laughs when Otabek sneers. “Oh, wow. That's so sexy when I'm not looking.” 

Otabek tips Yuri's face up. “I don't want to leave without giving you everything I can, okay? And besides, if this dipshit can do it,” he smacks JJ’s arm, “then I can, too.”

Yuri swallows hard. “Seriously?”

“Fuck me.” Otabek locks his ankles around Yuri. “Fuck me hard. I want you to.”

JJ hands him the lube. Takes pictures as he dribbled the stuff on his trembling fingers. As he looks into Otabek's eyes and asks him: “Are you sure?”

“I want you to remember this.” To remember him. He winces on the first finger and he's so tight. Tighter than Yuri ever was when he used to finger himself. Oh, fuck, Otabek… Yuri wants to scream. He's leaving and nothing, not sex, not pictures, nothing is going to keep them together. Two fingers and Otabek is grinding his teeth as JJ shushes him with little kisses all along his neck and face. Yuri bends his fingers and works them in and out. In and out. Otabek's moaning and he's moving and Yuri's pushing that spot and JJ’s taking more pictures because Otabek's arching his back now. Fucking back against Yuri's fingers now. “Love me.”

God, love isn't enough. It just isn't. Yuri lets JJ dribble that shit all over his dick. He lets him kiss him good luck and rub his shoulders as he presses his dick in and stares into Otabek's eyes and lets JJ get behind him and press him down and kiss Otabek as he gasps Yuri's name and he lets Yuri in and he fucks him. He's fucking him. 

“God! Yura! Oh, god!” 

If God is love then God isn't God at all because Otabek's going to be gone and nothing can keep Otabek from leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and JJ are full service boyfriends.

Yuri could remember his grandpa’s ‘job’ was to do the shopping. Grandpa would stand for hours and hours and hours, waiting for the delivery trucks. “Did you guys have anything like that? Like GUM?” Yuri passed the joint to Otabek. 

“No.” Otabek took a long hit. Shook his head and blew the smoke up at the stores. “We had lines. My grandmother used to stand in them.” He passed the joint to JJ. He and Yuri had to laugh when JJ coughed on it. “But after mother was state sponsored, we got our food delivered to the house.”

Yuri kept thinking about the times he stood in the snow, in a jacket two sizes too small, wrapped in his grandpa’s scarf, wishing and waiting and hating the wait while old women cursed the late drivers and the cold and spat in that sooty snow. “I love how it doesn't snow in Texas. It's the only thing I like about this place.”

“Don't you like us?” JJ touched Yuri's cheek. God, he was way to sweet. Yuri wanted to scream at the sky for making JJ too sweet. Yuri thumbed the ring JJ gave him. Otabek couldn't make him take it off, no matter how much sense Otabek made. Yuri couldn't bring himself to do it. “I'm glad I'm here with y'all.” 

The lake was calm. The breeze was warm. And the ground underneath them hummed - or maybe it was the weed? Yuri took a long hit. Long enough to burn out the jay. Fuck, this was great weed. Too bad he was running out. He had to do something about it. Find another supplier, fast. 

“Hey,” JJ took Yuri's hand. The one with his ring. “What's GUM?”

The stars were like fireflies stuck on a ceiling Yuri couldn't touch. “Like Kmart. Except a grocery store, too. But no food in it. You waited for the trucks. And most of the time they didn't even have what you needed, anyway.” Like the time he and grandpa waited for sausage, all day. Yuri can't remember what they got, instead. Was it sausage? All he remembers is how his mother refused to give grandpa money for food, after that. 

“Wow. Like a store that sells everything and nothing.”

Otabek sighed. “Soviet countries in a nutshell.” Otabek licked his finger tips and put the joint out. Took Yuri's other hand and pushed something on one of his fingers. Another ring. Yuri blinked. What in the fuckdid that mean? It felt so warm around his finger. JJ sat up when he saw that. “You're not the only one with a class ring, Jean.”

“Hey, I'm not mad.” JJ rubbed the back of his neck. Yuri couldn't see his face, but he was probably smiling. “You want to marry him, too?”

“Seriously? Like all three of us? You really are high. None of us can get married. It doesn't even make sense to talk about it.” Otabek was probably frowning. “But he can wear my ring, just like he can wear yours.”

“I don't have any rings to give you assholes.” Yuri felt them both squeeze his hands. “Maybe you two should trade rings with each other and fuck off with the pissing contest.”

They both dropped his hands. 

Otabek sat up. “This isn't a pissing contest. I'm your boyfriend.”

“And mine?” JJ was sitting on his knees, now. “You think of me as your boyfriend, too. Right?”

What in the fuck? Now Yuri sat up. “Don't make me shove these rings up your asses, okay?”

“Don't -” JJ reached for his shoulder. “You promised you'd marry me. You'll marry me.”

Otabek lit a Red. “It's like promising you're going to raise unicorns. It means nothing.”

Yuri wasn't crying. He didn't cry. But he could feel all the emotions that came with it, and he couldn't believe Otabek was making him feel this way. But he knew JJ could cry for him. He knew, if her reached out and touched JJ's face, that he would probably feel a tear on his cheek.

What he didn't expect was Otabek. What Yuri didn't expect was Otabek’s hand fisting the Stanford tshirt Otabek gave him, or Otabek's mouth on his. He tasted like weed and Reds. No mint. No toothpaste. “This means something.” 

“Yeah.”

Yuri felt JJ’s chest press against him. Felt his finger tip his chin. Then watched, as JJ kissed Otabek, too. “Sorry, man.” He kept kissing him. “So sorry.” 

Yuri put his hand over his mouth. He didn't know if he was happy or sad when Otabek let JJ keep going. All he knew was they were making him hard. 

++

Heaven is kissing Otabek while Yuri is so deep inside him, so deep inside he doesn't even know where he ends and Otabek begins. Otabek's hands are all over him, shaking and marking Yuri with scratches down his back. Otabek's breath is hitching. Otabek's voice is in his ears, as he moans and moans and moans, and Yuri cups his face and kisses him some more because he doesn't know how much longer he can last - and he is so hard! So fucking hard and Otabek is so fucking lush. 

“Sit up, baby.”

No. He doesn't want to let go of Otabek. Ever. Never. Yuri reaches out and pushes JJ back. 

“No, no. You can't make me go away.” JJ grabs a fistful of his hair - what in the actual fuck? - and pulls him off Otabek’s face. “Let me love him, just a little, too?” 

Loving Otabek means kissing him, too. All Yuri can do was sit up and fuck into him, harder. Make him moan, louder. Jerk him off and prime the come right out of him - oh, shit! Otabek is so _tight_. JJ is so _greedy_ , with his hand slipping down Otabek's chest, down down down until it’s over Yuri's hand and they are both jerking him off. And Yuri is so hard. So hard and ready to come. 

Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck!_ JJ’s sucking Otabek's dick, now. Little tendrils of his hair brush Yuri's belly. Otabek's hands are on JJ's head. On Yuri's ass. Otabek's watching them both. Gasping and moaning and he's so tight and JJ is so nasty because he makes the nastiest smacking, popping noises with his mouth. Then they both shove their fingers up Yuri's ass. Then he comes, like a freight train, deep inside Otabek. 

God, Yuri _loves_ him.

++

“Would you do me at that GUM store?” JJ asked him between fucking hard bites on the neck, then smacked Yuri's ass, hard, making him wiggle more. “Park behind a truck and sit on my lap like this?”

Why they decided it was a good idea to park behind the Kmart was beyond Yuri. First he was sharing a Heineken with JJ. Then he was straddling his lap, demanding he shut the damn Smiths off his car stereo. Then they were dry humping. It was JJ's fault for looking too fuckable in that tank top. And too easy, JJ was such a fucking whore, when Yuri began feeling up his tits. He had the kind of pecs Yuri wanted to bite into. And he did, a little, not nearly enough, until JJ pulled him back by the hair and began doing his own biting.

“Let’s pretend it's the GUM store. What would you do for some sausage, baby?”

“No.” Yuri sucked on his ear lobe. “Fuck no.” JJ smacked his ass, again. “Stop, stupid. It turns me off.”

JJ squeezed his ass. “I wanna give you sausage.”

“They don't have vegetarian sausage, stupid.” Yuri ground harder against him. “Oh my god! Jerk me off! I'm so hard!”

It was the middle of the day and anyone could see them - two guys in a red convertible Mustang. It was crazy. Stupid. Just like the two of them. “One day, when we’re married, I'm gonna take you back there and you're gonna show me where you lived.”

Yuri stopped moving. Yuri felt something cold, it made him shiver in the hot Texas heat. He couldn't go back. He would die. He would die and he might even take JJ down with him. No. _Fuck no_. He couldn't stand the idea of JJ seeing those crooked apartment buildings. The horrible, filthy streets, with her ghost watching them from every corner and alleyway. And he tried to pull back. Tried, but JJ wouldn't let him. “Let me go.”

“What happened, Yuri?”

 _”Let me go!”_

He just held him, tighter. “You know I won't.” JJ looked at Yuri, and Yuri saw the same hurt he felt. “What about Mexico?”

Yuri blinked. “Huh?”

JJ smiled. “You like Mexico. I like Mexico. Let's go to Cancun for our honeymoon.”

“You really love me.” Yuri had to laugh when JJ nodded, way too much. “God, you're such an idiot.”

JJ kissed him, hard. They didn't notice when the delivery truck rolled up. But JJ put that Mustang into gear within milliseconds when they heard the driver’s truck slam shut. 

Maybe Otabek had a point about making out in public. 

++

Otabek hasn't come yet. He hasn't come and he's getting rimmed by JJ while Yuri gets to kiss him some more. And JJ is slurping all Yuri's come out of him. He's crawling over Otabek, he's breaking them apart again, but Yuri's too fucked out to care. He just watches JJ spit the come into Otabek's mouth. Otabek drinks it all up as JJ wipes a drop off his lower lip and lets him lick it off his finger. 

“Want more, buddy?” JJ presses his forehead against Otabek's. “I'll finish you off, so nice.”

Otabek pushes him back. “Stop talking and just do it.” Then his turns to Yuri. “Sit on my dick. I want to fuck you while he does it.”

This time Otabek's sitting up. This time Yuri's on his lap and JJ's between his legs. And this time they're swapping sloppy kisses and this time there are hands everywhere, mouths anywhere, and Yuri doesn't even need to come when he watches Otabek's eyes roll to the back of his head. He just turns to smile at JJ. 

“Isn't he beautiful?”

Yuri nods. “Yeah.”

++

Seung-gil Lee was an asshole. A rich-bitch, preppy asshole, with his stupid oxford button down and his Colhaans and an eye roll that made Yuri want to pop him upside the head, like a bad bending machine, until he spat out a quarter. Yuri couldn't believe he had to sit in his stupid Audi, with this weak-ass Cocteau Twins shit playing, and deal with this motherfucker. 

“You did me a favor.” Seung-gil had this talent for making everything sound like a put-down. “I was losing money with Leo. He barely made payments and it was getting to the point where certain people were going to have to talk to him.” If he rolled his eyes one more time… “So what's the deal? You gonna buy a pound or what?”

JJ shrugged. Otabek lit a Red. Yuri popped his knuckles. “Half a pound.” Otabek blew smoke out the crack of the passenger seat. “We aren't selling.”

“I don't care if you faggots shove it all up your collective asses. But you're buying a pound. I'm not some dumbass dimebag dealer. A pound or get out.”

“Half.” Otabek didn't give any fucks. “Does your daddy know what his precious baby boy does for pocket money?”

“About as much as your mommy knows about your extracurricular activities with these two fine young gentlemen.” Asshole. Preppy, douchebag, asshole! “Is this why you couldn't join Academic Decathlon, Altin? Couldn't get your mouth off the quarterback’s dick during practice?” What was that? A threat? Oh, hell no!

“Hey!” JJ leaned in, real close to Seung-gil’s headrest. “You're going to give Yuri a half pound, and you're going to keep selling to him next year. Or I tell coach to call the cops and search lockers. You got one year to go at Lee, right? How you gonna make debate team captain down at juvie, with a few boyfriends of your own?”

Yuri threw his head back and laughed. 

Seung-gil sneered. “Bunch of queer assholes. Fine.”

Otabek grabbed his shirt. Yuri loved how the fucker swallowed hard when Otabek got in his face. “And if I even wonder whether Yuri is getting his weed, I will come back down to this shit hole city just to kick your ass. You got that?”

“Hell,” JJ wasn't about to be left out. “I might just come down here and do it when I feel bored.”

God, Yuri loved them so hard.


End file.
